Lieben auf einen Streich
|ErstausstrahlungDE= }} Inhaltsangabe Teaser Tony Nelson geht in seinem Haus eine Treppe hinauf, als Jeannie hinter ihm erscheint und in einer Mappe liest. Als sie seine Schulter berührt, fährt Nelson zusammen und sie gibt ihm die Mappe und fragt, wann er nach Hause kommen würde. Dieser informiert sie, dass er mit Roger und dessen Freundin erst Essen und dann ins Theater gehen wird. Jeannie freut sich und fragt, ob sie ein Stück von Aristophanes sehen werden. Nelson sagt, dass sie das nicht werde, weil Aristophanes nicht mehr so beliebt ist, wie er es einmal war. Jeannie tut dies leid, da er so ein netter Mensch ist. Nelson weiß allerdings nicht, wer der Schreiber ist. Dann klingelt es und Nelson lässt Jeannie die Tür öffnen. Roger Healy tritt ein und Nelson fragt ihn, wo sie heute Abend essen werden. Dieser ist über die Frage erst etwas verwirrt und behauptet dann, dass er bis über beide Ohren in Arbeit steckt. Nelson sagt, dass sie beide am selben Projekt arbeiten und gut im Rennen liegen. Healy bekräftigt allerdings, dass er zu tun habe. Jeannie sagt, dass er etwas essen müsse. Healy meint, dass er im Büro ein Sandwich essen wird. Nelson fragt nach seiner Freundin, doch Healy sagt, dass man im Leben nicht nur dem Vergnügen nachjagen könne. Akt I thumb|Healy telefoniert mit einem Mädchen. Healy telefoniert mit einer Frau und lädt sie für den Abend ein. Als er seinen Namen wiederholt, legt die Frau jedoch auf. Healy blättert nun in seinem Notizbuch weiter und ruft die nächste Frau an. Er erzählt, dass er letztes Jahr auf der Party mit Francis Gordon saß. Sie fragt, ob er der große, blonde Bankiers sei und Healy erklärt, dass er der kleine, dunkelhaarige Astronaut ist. Sie vertröstet ihn allerdings für das ganze Jahr und legt dann auf. Inzwischen betritt eine Frau das Büro und gibt ihm eine Mappe. Healy lädt die Frau nun ein. Doch sie fürchtet, dass ihr Verlobter das nicht gern sehen würde. Healy verabschiedet sich und fragt noch ,ob sie eine Kollegin habe. Doch sie wohnt bei ihrer Mutter und Healy scherzt schon, dass diese wohl nicht mitkommen wolle. Da betritt Nelson das Büro und fragt Healy, ob er heute abend mitkommen will. Dieser behauptet, dass er seine Arbeit hat. Nelson meint, dass er schon lange nicht mehr aus war und fragt, ob er eine Verabredung habe. Healy sagt, dass man ihn nicht umsonst Casanova Healy nennen würde. Er meint, dass er sich nicht für eine entscheiden könne. Dann will Tony schon gehen, doch Healy spricht ihn an. Allerdings sagt er nichts, sondern lob Nelsons Krawatte. Nelson geht ewenig später in sein Büro. Dort sucht er einen Zettel, der plötzlich schwebt. Er sagt, dass Jeannie, wenn sie da ist erscheinen soll. Sie erscheint daraufhin auf seinem Schreibtisch und Nelson schließt eilig die Tür. Nelson fragt sie, was sie hier mache. Jeannie antwortet, dass sie sich um Healy sorgt. Sie fragt, ob er heute abend mit ihnen ausgeht. Nelson verneint dies und Jeannie weiß den Grund. Sie glaubt, dass Healy keine Freundin hat. Nelson kann dies nicht glauben. Jeannie fragt, ob es nicht schön wäre, wenn Healy so viele Rendezvous hätte, wie er wolle. Nelson erinnert sie, dass Nelson nicht mit ihnen ausgehe. Jeannie ist sich da aber nicht sicher und verschwindet. thumb|Evelyn will mit Healy ausgehen. Healy wird wenig später angerufen und hebt ab. Sue ruft ihn an. Er meint, dass sie wahrscheinlich unterbrochen wurden. Sie will heute abend mit ihm ausgehen. Da klingelt das andere Telefon und Healy vertröstet die Anruferin Marilyn. Er dachte, dass sie keine Zeit hätte. Er findet es nett, dass sie abgesagt habe. Da kommt Evelyn herein und will mit Healy ausgehen. Dieser fragt, was ihr Verlobter dazu meine, doch sie antwortet mit der Gegenfrage, was dieser sagen solle. Healy wimmelt nun Sue ab und sagt, dass etwas dazwischengekommen sei. Ehe Healy das Gespräch beenden kann, legt Evelyn den Hörer auf. Sie sagt, dass sdie noch nie einen Mann getroffen hat, der so aufregend war. Dann verabschiedet sie sich. Sie sagt, dass sie um 7 Uhr zu ihm koommt, vielleicht auch schon früher. Healy hält sich nun für unwiderstehlich. Nelson spricht mit Jeannie darüber, was sie mit Roger gemacht hat. Sie sagt, dass sich jede Frau nun in Healy verlieben muss. Sie sagt, dass Healy nicht ausgehen wollte, weil er keine Freundin hatte. Nelson sagt, dass es ihm nicht gefällt. Er weiß, dass es zu einer Katastrophe kommt, wenn sie so etwas tut. Doch Jeannie sagt, dass sie Healy zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt gemacht habe und es keine Schwierigkeiten geben werde. Bellows zeigt Healy derweil ein Diagramm, dsas deutlich zeigt, dass nach einer Viertel Stunde in der Vakuumkammer das Atemtempo sich deutlich ändert. Da klingelt das Telefon und Healy nimmt ab. Er sagt, dass sie doch weiß, dass sie ihn nicht im Büro anrufen solle. Er vertröstet sie und schlägt Sonntag für eine Verabredung vor. Bellows will nun weitersprechen, als Evelyn den Raum betritt und eine Akte auf den Tisch wirft. Sie sagt, dass er sie so bald wie möglich anrufen soll. Bellows beobachtet das ganze. Er fragt Healy, ob er überhaupt noch zu seiner Arbeit komme. Da klingelt das Telefon erneut und Healy hebt ab. Bellows verabschiedet sich nun und will es heute abend in seinem Büro fortsetzen. Derweil lässt er Healys Telefonanschlüsse abschalten. Dieser nimmt nun ab und bekommt eine Einladung für den 19. auf die Yacht eines Vaters. Healy sagt, dass er ausgebucht ist und fragt, wie es am 27. aussehe. Nelson kommt inzwischen herein und liest die Namen Sue, Marilyn, Alice, Gina, Zelda. Healy sagt, dass er fair zu allen sein muss. Er sei ausgebucht bis November. So etwas sei ihm im Leben noch nicht passiert. Healy hält sich nun für eine Mischung aus Sean Connery, Richard Burton und Rex Harrison. Nelson sagt, dass dies ein tolles Leben sein müsse. Nelson nimmt den nächsten Anruf entgegen und gibt Healys Mutter an Roger weiter. Nelson zeigt Bellows derweil die Ergebnisse. Da kommt Mrs. Bellows herein. Sie sagt, dass das das letzte Jahr war, wo sie Vorsitzende war. Sie sagt, dass ihr Mann von ihm Tag und Nacht spricht. Healy sagt, dass er gar nicht wusste, dass er verheiratet ist. Sie lädt ihn nun zum Essen ein. Akt II Nelson wird auf einem Gang von Morgan angehalten, weil er ihn für Healy hält. Dann entschuldigt er sich und fragt, wo er ihn findet. Nelson schickt ihn zum Ende des Ganges. thumb|Morgan findet Healy. Healy entschuldigt sich am Telefon derweil dafür, dass er sich nicht zerteilen könne. Nelson betritt nun das Büro und muss ihn sprechen. Healy appelliert an die Frau, dass sie vernünftig sein muss. Healy sagt, dass er Zelda am Apparat hat. Wenn er eine Absage für den 6. bekommt, würde er sie anrufen. Nachdem er aufgelegt hat, kann Nelson Healy nicht mehr warnen, ehe Mr. Morgan eintritt. Er sagt, dass er vorbeikommt um ihm zu gratulieren, dass er am Sonntag Hochzeit feiert. Er holt ihn mit ein paar Freunden um 10 Uhr ab. Healy fragt, wen er heiratet. Morgan meint, dass er und Evelyn heiraten wollten. Allerdings ist sie ganz verrückt nach ihm. Er sagt, dass er am Sonntag da sein solle, da er andernfalls im Weltraum sein solle. Dann geht er. Healy fragt, ob er das ernst meine. Healy will sich nun am Sonntag in den Weltraum schießen lassen. Nelson fragt ihn nun, ob er wirklich alle diese Frauen liebe und Healy bekräftigt, dass er Agnes, Georgia und Anne liebt. Nelson sagt, dass er sie nicht alle lieben könne, doch Healy fühlt sich wie ein Kind, dass ein Schokoladengeschäft plündern darf. Healy meint, dass er nicht heiraten könne, weil das eine Selbstmord-Epidemie auslösen würde. Bellows tritt nun ein und spricht mit Healy. Er spricht mit ihm wegen Mrs. Bellows. Er will niemandem die Schuld zuweisen, denn er weiß als Psychiater, dass es eigenartig ist. Das Beste wäre, wenn einer von ihnen gehen würde. Daher hat er Healy auf die Aleuten versetzt. Healy meint, dass er seinen größten Feind nicht dorthin versetzen würde. Bellows antwortet, dass er es schon tut. Healy solle nun packen, da er morgen fliegen wird. Dann verlässt er das Büro. Healy ruft ihm noch hinterher, dass er nicht auf die Aleuten kann, weil er Sonntagmorgen heiratet. Jeannie legt inzwischen in ihrer Flasche Schmuck an, als Nelson nach Hause kommt. Er ruft Jeannie und muss mit ihr sprechen. Sie erscheint daraufhin in Nelsons Wohnzimmer. Nelson sagt, dass Roger am Sonntag die Braut eines Gangsters heiraten wird, allerdings wird er das nicht können, weil Dr. Bellows ihn vorher auf die Aleuten schickt. Jeannie findet das furchtbar und fragt, wie Healy in solche Sachen gerät. Jeannie will dafür sorgen, dass alle Frauen ihn hassen. Sie soll aber dafür sorgen, dass er weniger anziehend ist. Jeannie blinzelt sich nun weg. thumb|Bellows "erwischt" Healy, als er sich von Amanda verabschiedet. Healy wirft seine Liste nun in einen Müllerimer und verabschiedet sich von den Süßen. Dann setzt er seine Mütze auf und will sein Büro verlassen, als Mrs. Bellows reinkommt. Sie sagt, dass sie es nicht aushält und ihn auf die Aleuten begleiten wird. Healy meint, dass es ihr dort nicht gefallen wird, doch sie behauptet ihr würden Iglus und Polarbären gefallen. Healy will sich verabschieden, als auch Dr. Bellows den Raum betritt. Jeannie blinzelt nun und Amanda geh zu Alfred. Sie sagt, dass es schließlich die ganzen Jahre ohne ihn gegangen ist. Sie fragt, was sie dagegen haben sollte, dass Major Healy geht. Dann verabschieden sich die Bellows und Jeannie lacht sich auf dem Schreibtisch kaputt. Healy holt derweil die Plakate wieder hervor. Evelyn kommt nun auch noch herein und Jeannie blinzelt wieder, sodass sie Healy nicht vermisst. Später telefoniert Healy mit Mary wegen ihrer Absage. Jeannie setzt sein Telefon außer Funktion. Nelson und Jeannie reden. Er sagt, dass sie das Problem noch verschärft hat. Healy hämmert gegen die Tür und läuft weg, weil jemand hinter ihm her sei. Jeannie öffnet die Tür und eine Vielzahl an Hunden kommt herein, die über Healy herfallen, weil sie ihn lieben. Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise Hintergrundinformationen In dieser Folge hat Emmaline Henry ihren ersten Auftritt als Amanda Bellows. Im Kalender in den Healy seine Verabredungen einträgt, ist der 1. Januar ein Sonntag. Dies war 1967 der Fall. Diese Episode spielt also 1966. Externe Links * Kategorie: Episode (Bezaubernde Jeannie)